


ii won't 2ay (ii'm iin hate)

by lustfullyCapricious



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Black Romance, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustfullyCapricious/pseuds/lustfullyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song "I Wont Say I'm in Love" belongs to Disney</p>
    </blockquote>





	ii won't 2ay (ii'm iin hate)

**Author's Note:**

> The song "I Wont Say I'm in Love" belongs to Disney

 

iif there'2 a priize for rotten judgement  
ii gue22 ii've already won that  
no one ii2 worth the aggravatiion  
that'2 anciient hii2tory, been there, done that!!

 

W)(o'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
)(e's the world and )(eaven to you  
Fry to keep it )(idden  
)(oney, we can sea right through you  
O)(, ya can't conceal it  
We know how you eel and  
W)(o you're thinking of

 

no chance, no way  
ii won't say iit, no, no

 

You scowl, you sig)(  
w)(y deny it, uh-o)(

  
iit'2 two cliiche  
ii won't 2ay ii'm iin hate

 

ii thought that ii had learned my le22on  
iit feel2 so good when you 2tart out  
my head ii2 2creamiing get a griip, boy  
unle22 you're dyiing to cry your eye2 out  
oh

  
You keep on denying  
W)(o you are and )(ow you're eeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
)(on, we saw ya )(it the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
W)(en ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

  
no chance, no way  
ii won't say iit, no, no

  
Give up, give in  
C)(eck the scowl you're in )(ate

  
thii2 scene won't play,  
ii won't 2ay ii'm iin hate

  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in )(ate

  
you're way off ba2e  
ii won't say iit  
get off my ca2e  
ii won't 2ay iit

  
Boy, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in )(ate

  
oh  
at lea2t out loud,  
ii won't 2ay ii'm iin hate


End file.
